Database applications are commonly used to store large amounts of data. Modern databases often also track metadata, or data about the data, to further improve storage capabilities and searchability. Users may access the databases for a variety of different uses, but one popular use is to generate reports based on the data and metadata in a database.
Typical report generators operate as part of the database package. As such, they are designed to allow users to access and perform functions on internal metadata. Internal metadata is metadata that is either defined by the user of the report generator, or provided in the database associated with the database package.
It may be useful, however, to provide access to both internal and external metadata within a report generator. One example of this is in the case of Extensible Business Reporting Lanugage (XBRL). XBRL is based on the Extensible Markup Language (XML), and is specifically designed for allow for improved identification and communication of the complex financial information common in corporate business reports. With the rise of XBRL, it would be valuable to allow users to map internal metadata to XBRL external metadata.
More generally, when copying and converting a set of data that is stored in one place in one format (the source) to another place in another format (the target), it is necessary to define a mapping between the internal metadata and the external metadata. In some cases, conversions are necessary on the data. These conversions may require the specification of mathematical operations to be performed on one or more items of internal data to produce one item of data for the metadata defined in the external source. The operation may be defined in terms of the internal metadata and the result of the operation mapped to the external metadata system.
What is needed is a solution that would allow users to establish mapping from internally defined and/or provided metadata to externally defined and/or provided metadata. Furthermore, adding an additional software package to generate such mappings could be confusing and time-consuming to the user. Therefore, what is also needed is a solution that provides a user interface for establishing such mappings in a report design environment.
Additionally, what is needed is a solution that would allow mappings to be defined just for the subset of metadata that needs to be mapped in order to perform the metadata conversion for a document, rather than requiring a user to map complete sets of meta-data between systems without regard to which data exists in the internal system and which data exists in the external system.